mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Хитрый Хвост/Галерея
''My Little Pony в кино'' Pushkin's merchandise barrels fall off his wagon MLPTM.png Twilight helping Pushkin with his barrels MLPTM.png Capper looking behind him at the ponies MLPTM.png Capper intrigued by the ponies' appearance MLPTM.png Capper watches creatures crowd around Mane Six MLPTM.png Capper with a very intrigued expression MLPTM.png Capper jumps to the Mane Six's rescue MLPTM.png Capper tells the Klugetowners to back up MLPTM.png Capper urging the Klugetowners away MLPTM.png Capper -you didn't touch any of them- MLPTM.png Capper pointing at the Mane Six's colors MLPTM.png Capper -infected with pastelis coloritis- MLPTM.png Klugetowners shocked by Capper's claim MLPTM.png Applejack confronting Capper MLPTM.png Capper plugs Applejack's mouth with his tail MLPTM.png Capper warns Klugetowners about the ponies MLPTM.png Capper dips his tail in purple slime MLPTM.png Capper splatters purple slime on Mori MLPTM.png Capper pointing at Mori's purple spots MLPTM.png Capper -enjoy your last moments- MLPTM.png Capper -don't touch anyone- MLPTM.png Capper -because parts will fall off- MLPTM.png Klugetowners run away from the ponies MLPTM.png Capper and Mane Six alone in the marketplace MLPTM.png Rainbow Dash calling Capper awesome MLPTM.png Rarity attracted by Capper's charm MLPTM.png Capper dusting off his jacket MLPTM.png Capper introduces himself to the Mane Six MLPTM.png Capper offers to lead Mane Six to the hippos MLPTM.png Capper interrupts Twilight and Pinkie Pie MLPTM.png Capper -little Cotton Candy Hair is right- MLPTM.png Capper -if I do say so myself- MLPTM.png Capper -this town is not a nice place- MLPTM.png Capper singing to the Mane Six and Spike MLPTM.png Capper -lots of twists and corners- MLPTM.png Capper gesturing at a dark alleyway MLPTM.png Capper offers to guide the Mane Six's way MLPTM.png Capper cutting a rope with his claw MLPTM.png Capper obscured in shadows MLPTM.png Capper's glowing eyes in the darkness MLPTM.png Capper obscured by darkness MLPTM.png Capper in the spotlight MLPTM.png Capper singing I'm the Friend You Need MLPTM.png Capper leads the Mane Six through town MLPTM.png Capper doing handshake with mole creature MLPTM.png Capper leads Mane Six into a secret area MLPTM.png Capper leads Mane Six down an alleyway MLPTM.png Capper snatching a Klugetowner's mangos MLPTM.png Capper juggling three mangos MLPTM.png Capper giving a mango to Applejack MLPTM.png Applejack smiling at Capper's offering MLPTM.png Capper offering a mango to Applejack MLPTM.png Klugetowner 1 singing -he's a friend- MLPTM.png Klugetowner 2 singing -quite a friend- MLPTM.png Klugetowners sing -he's a friend indeed- MLPTM.png Klugetowners eating their mangos MLPTM.png Capper guiding the ponies through town MLPTM.png Capper protects ponies from being squashed MLPTM.png Capper protects Spike from the tentacle MLPTM.png Capper making a bridge for the ponies MLPTM.png Mane Six crossing Capper's plank bridge MLPTM.png Capper and ponies riding a mine cart MLPTM.png Capper and ponies leap over broken rails MLPTM.png Capper backing away into the mist MLPTM.png Capper protects Fluttershy from the bats MLPTM.png Capper dancing next to Rarity MLPTM.png Capper singing to Rarity MLPTM.png Capper points at Rarity's muddy hooves MLPTM.png Capper holding a rolled-up red carpet MLPTM.png Capper running down the red carpet MLPTM.png Capper singing -now you are in luck- MLPTM.png Capper and ponies strut down red carpet MLPTM.png Capper leads ponies down the red carpet MLPTM.png Overhead view of Capper's home MLPTM.png Capper invites ponies into his home MLPTM.png Capper lets the ponies into his home MLPTM.png Capper briefly closing his front gate MLPTM.png Capper slips a note in Needy's shirt MLPTM.png Capper -will magically erase- MLPTM.png Capper sneaky -all my debt- MLPTM.png Capper sings I'm the Friend You Need's big finish MLPTM.png Capper and ponies riding a water wheel MLPTM.png Capper welcoming ponies into his home MLPTM.png Rainbow and AJ look at Capper's knickknacks MLPTM.png Rarity looking at Capper's -self-portrait- MLPTM.png Capper chatting with the main ponies MLPTM.png Capper skeptical of Rainbow Dash's claim MLPTM.png Rainbow Dash about to do a sonic rainboom MLPTM.png Capper tells Rainbow not to do a rainboom MLPTM.png Rarity's thread fixing Capper's jacket sleeve MLPTM.png Hole in Capper's jacket sleeve is patched MLPTM.png Rarity magically fixes Capper's jacket MLPTM.png Rarity adds gold buttons to Capper's jacket MLPTM.png Capper looking at his new gold buttons MLPTM.png Capper looking suspiciously at Rarity MLPTM.png Capper -what's the catch-- MLPTM.png Capper suspicious of Rarity's motives MLPTM.png Rarity thanking Capper for his help MLPTM.png Capper starting to feel guilty MLPTM.png Mane Six and Capper around a table MLPTM.png Capper -oh, the Hippogriffs!- MLPTM.png Capper -the trouble with that is- MLPTM.png Capper -no one knows where they are- MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle -the top of Mount Aris- MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie points out Capper's window MLPTM.png Capper -objects in windows may be- MLPTM.png Capper looking embarrassed at Twilight MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle folding up the map MLPTM.png Capper stops Twilight from leaving MLPTM.png Capper -you can't make it by y'all selves- MLPTM.png Capper -you need an airship- MLPTM.png Capper -I can get you a ride- MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle refusing Capper's help MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle creeped out by Verko MLPTM.png Verko confronting Capper about his debt MLPTM.png Verko -let's load 'em up!- MLPTM.png Capper speechless with guilt MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike hear Tempest's laughing MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow appears at Capper's door MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow looking aside at Capper MLPTM.png Tempest and Grubber approach the ponies MLPTM.png Tempest and Grubber look up at Verko MLPTM.png Tempest, Grubber, and Storm King's soldiers (new version) MLPTM.png Tempest, Grubber, and Storm King's soldiers MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow commanding -get her now!- MLPTM.png Grubber -you gonna be scared now, ponies!- MLPTM.png Capper lying on the Klugetown docks MLPTM.png Capper looking up at Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png Capper -no need for violence- MLPTM.png Capper about to reveal the ponies' destination MLPTM.png Capper looking down at his gold buttons MLPTM.png Close-up on Capper's gold buttons MLPTM.png Capper overcome with guilt again MLPTM.png Capper getting a sly idea MLPTM.png Capper pointing toward the east MLPTM.png Capper bowing to Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png Capper quickly trying to leave MLPTM.png Storm Guards stop Capper from leaving MLPTM.png Capper looking nervously at Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png Capper gets taken prisoner MLPTM.png Tempest and Grubber boarding the skiff MLPTM.png Capper gets caught in his deception MLPTM.png Capper looking embarrassed at Tempest MLPTM.png Tempest approaching Capper and the pirates MLPTM.png Grubber returns from with a cupcake he found MLPTM.png Grubber -a cupcake with sprinkles- MLPTM.png Grubber reveals the ponies' map to Mt. Aris MLPTM.png Capper grinning nervously at Tempest MLPTM.png Capper pleading ignorance MLPTM.png Capper embarrassed by his mistake MLPTM.png Capper apologizing to Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png Capper and pirates scared of Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png Capper appears before the ponies MLPTM.png Capper giving an inspiring speech MLPTM.png Capper dramatically addressing the ponies MLPTM.png Capper smiling at the ponies MLPTM.png Capper sliding down to the ponies MLPTM.png Capper offering to help the ponies MLPTM.png Rainbow Dash flattered by Mullet's praise MLPTM.png Water bubbling and glowing brightly MLPTM.png Ponies and pirates look at the glowing water MLPTM.png Capper and Celaeno in awe of Princess Skystar MLPTM.png Capper -I think our course is clear- MLPTM.png Capper rallying the group together MLPTM.png Ponies and pirates cheering MLPTM.png Capper and captured ponies approach Canterlot MLPTM.png Capper posing as a pastry chef MLPTM.png Capper -I was given explicit instructions- MLPTM.png Capper -to bring this here cake- MLPTM.png Main five ponies shackled in chains MLPTM.png Spike pretending to be a cake topper MLPTM.png Capper with spears pointed in his face MLPTM.png Capper -all right, then- MLPTM.png Capper -go tell your boss- MLPTM.png Capper -congratulations on subduing- MLPTM.png Capper -I don't wanna be the one responsible- MLPTM.png Capper walks away from the Storm Guards MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie looking worried at Capper MLPTM.png Capper counting down with his fingers MLPTM.png Storm Guards stepping to the side MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie looking worried at Capper MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie impressed by Capper's skills MLPTM.png Capper winking at Pinkie Pie MLPTM.png Capper and ponies enter Canterlot square MLPTM.png Capper and ponies surrounded by Storm Guards MLPTM.png Capper and Rarity catch the Storm Guards MLPTM.png Capper and Rarity trap Storm Guards in fabric MLPTM.png Rarity, Capper, and Spike follow the others MLPTM.png Ponies and cavalry heading to the castle MLPTM.png Princess Skystar tells the others to keep going MLPTM.png Capper and ponies running toward the castle MLPTM.png Capper and ponies running to save Twilight MLPTM.png Capper and ponies surprised by Storm Guards MLPTM.png Main five and Spike looking back at Capper MLPTM.png Capper using Spike as a flamethrower MLPTM.png Overhead view of Spike setting enemies on fire MLPTM.png Capper and ponies blasting through with fire MLPTM.png Storm Guards being set on fire MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow watching from the balcony MLPTM.png Capper and Spike blowing away Storm Guards MLPTM.png Capper and friends looking at the sky MLPTM.png Capper directing the ponies to safety MLPTM.png Capper and ponies take cover from the storm MLPTM.png Capper and ponies looking up into the storm MLPTM.png Rainbow Dash -break through that wind- MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie coming up an idea MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie putting on a helmet MLPTM.png Capper and the pirates readying explosives MLPTM.png Party cannon pointed toward the sky MLPTM.png Party cannon firing at the sky MLPTM.png Party cannon blasts at the sky MLPTM.png Mane Six, friends, and ponies cheer for Songbird MLPTM.png Ponies, pirates, and Capper cheering (new version) MLPTM.png Ponies, pirates, and Capper cheering MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle bowing to other princesses MLPTM.png Mane Six and friends watching Songbird Serenade MLPTM.png Mane Six listening to Songbird Serenade MLPTM.png Rarity giving Capper a new cloak MLPTM.png Rarity giving Capper a new top hat MLPTM.png Capper dancing with the Storm Creatures MLPTM.png Princess Skystar giving a score of 10 MLPTM.png Capper giving a score of 10 MLPTM.png IDW комиксы My Little Pony: Nightmare Knights Nightmare Knights issue 1 cover RI.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 1 credits page.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 2 cover A.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 2 cover A textless.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 2 cover B.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 2 cover B textless.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 2 credits page.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 2 page 4.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 2 page 5.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 3 cover A.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 3 cover A textless.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 5 cover A.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 5 cover A textless.jpg My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 SDCC cover.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 credits page.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 page 5.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 page 1.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 page 2.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 page 3.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 page 4.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 page 5.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 4 sub cover.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 4 credits page.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Prequel TPB cover.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Prequel TPB cover textless.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel TPB Scholastic Book Fair cover.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel combined sub covers by Tony Fleecs.jpg Товары с персонажем Capper figurine.jpg MLP The Movie Rarity & Capper Dapperpaws Styling Friends Set.jpg MLP The Movie Rarity & Capper Dapperpaws Styling Friends packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Capper Dapperpaws Busy Book Figure.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Blu-ray + DVD cover.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Japanese DVD Cover.jpg Capper Dapperpaws MLP The Movie trading card.jpg Capper Dapperpaws MLP The Movie trading card back.jpg Разное MLP The Movie Capper official artwork.png Trailer promo shot of Capper MLPTM.png Second trailer promo shot of Capper MLPTM.png MLP The Movie Hasbro website - Mischievous Capper.png MLP The Movie Moviepilot - The Mane Six meet Capper.jpg MLP The Movie Multikino - Main four and Spike in Capper's room.jpg Mane six with hippogriff Skystar, Capper and the Pirate Parrots MLPTM.jpg MLP The Movie Multikino - Main five, Spike, and Capper.jpg My Little Pony The Movie new poster by Lionsgate.jpg MLP The Movie entire cast desktop wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie entire cast mobile wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Capper '7weeks' poster.jpg MLP The Movie watercolor poster.jpg MLP The Movie Capper '5weeks' poster.jpg MLP The Movie Capper '2weeks' poster.jpg Taye Diggs as Capper.jpg Toy Fair 2017 Investor Presentation - MLP The Movie All Star Supporting Cast.jpg en:Capper/Gallery